Lullaby for a Dark Prince
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: It's a year after Lullaby for a Lost Princess... and Pitch gets a surprise when he returns to that grassy hill. Rotg w/ Danny Phantom elements.


Insane: I still don't own anything. This takes place in the same place as 'Lullaby For a Lost Princess', the same day, one year later. It's another altered version of the same song.

* * *

Pitch Black picked his way to the spot on the hill where he sang for his sister, only to discover it was already occupied. Standing side by side, waiting, was Jack Frost and a teenage girl in a deep purple cloak, jet black hair streaming down her back, violet eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Uncle Pitch?"

"Pitch Black stared at the young lady in front of him. The wave of her hair, the sparkle in her eyes, the set of her jaw. It had to be her.

"Chasity?" At her small nod, Pitch lost it. He lunged forward, throwing his arms around the closest thing he'd had to his sister in centuries.

She, in turn, wrapped her arms around him. "My mother asked me to give you something."

He reluctantly pulled away and looked at her. She smiled pulled a mirror out of the folds of her cloak. She tapped it and it grew larger, until it became about the size of and ordinary computer monitor. She set it on the grass, and a holographic image of a twenty-something woman in a dark red dress appeared.

"Pitch... I miss you so much." The pre-recorded message said quietly. They wished it could be live, but that was outside of the loophole that she and Jack had found. "I just wanted to thank you for your songs... they remind me of better times. Jack Frost came to my daughter and I, telling us he wanted to try and bring Chass to you. I have him to thank for this... But... I have something else for you, brother dearest." And she began to sing.

_"How my heart pains me as time flows along..._  
_How could I have hurt you this way..._  
_Pitch, rest easy now, our scars they must heal..._

_Please hear what I have to say..."_

_"And into my heartbreak you brought me your song..._  
_With your voice my company kept..._  
_For your memories and sweet lullabies_  
_No longer alone, I pay my debt..."_

_"Once did a Princess who sang from the shadows_

_Look out on the world and sigh..._  
_Abandoned, she cried, 'Surely there is no Other_  
_who sees that I do what I'm meant...'"_

_"So great was her pain, she spread it around_  
_A gift for those who never did see..._  
_She let the Plauge fall on those she watched_

_And threatened to grip them Vengeance and Death"_

_"Lullay, my Dark Prince, good night brother mine..._  
_Rest now in evening's embrace_  
_May my beloved lullaby reach you through time_  
_And ease you the guilt that you feel..._  
_May you my apologies find..._  
_Pitch, you loved me much more than I knew..._  
_Forgive me for being so blind!"_

She was crying at this point.

_"Soon did that Princess lose her control._  
_Though small her intentions, the Chaos only grew..._  
_And she plead for forgiveness, but did not receive._  
_And she received the punishment due... "_

_"Such is the weight of the powers we hold,_  
_Our duties which we must bear in full..._  
_May you forgive me that foolishness mine..._  
_And live without this burden upon your soul..."_

_"Lullay, my Dark Prince, good night brother mine..._  
_Rest now in evening's embrace_  
_May my beloved lullaby reach you through time_  
_And ease you the guilt that you feel..._  
_May you my apologies find..._  
_And may my regret reach you in kind..._  
_Pitch, you loved me much more than I knew..._  
_May our troubles leave you behind..._  
_And forgive me for being so blind!"_

_"The time now before us, empty and forlorn..._  
_I never imagined we'd face them all alone..._  
_May the last of our separation swiftly pass, I pray!_  
_I love you, I miss you, all these miles away!"_

_"May all our dreams come true tonight..._  
_And know I feel your love so bright..._  
_And know not of heartache, guilt, or hate..._  
_And when the day comes I'll be there if you wait..._  
_Sleep, my Dark Prince..."_

_"I'll see you again someday..."_

"I love you, brother..."

Pitch was now shaking with sobs. Hearing his sister's voice, seeing her all grown up... It was almost too much... He felt a small pair of arms around him and was looking into crystal purple eyes. His niece...

Upon a gust of the Wind, he looked up and saw Jack preparing to leave. As the boy cast one last glance at the Nightmare King, Pitch mouthed, "_Thank you..."_. Jack merely smiled and nodded be fore taking off to the skies.


End file.
